An internal cloud or “private” cloud is a cloud in which a user and a cloud service provider are part of the same organization (e.g., in-house), while an external or “public” cloud is a cloud that is provided by a third-party cloud service provider that provides cloud services to several different enterprises and/or individuals. A hybrid cloud is a cloud architecture in which a user is provided with seamless access to both private cloud resources (e.g., in-house) and public cloud resources (e.g., remote) in order to, for example, aggregate resource capability from both “private” and “public” clouds.
Typically, a hybrid cloud utilizes a configuration and management layer (e.g., a cloud management stack) and a hardware management layer (e.g., a virtualization management stack) to facilitate management of the hybrid cloud. For example, users perform operations on the hybrid cloud by interfacing with a management portal, which, in turn, interfaces with the cloud management stack and the virtualization management stack.